Phantom Christmas Carols
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: Two Christmas carol for the holidays sung by Danny. 'The Twelve Frights of Christmas' 'Vlad Got Run Over by a Reindeer'
1. The Twelve Frights of Christmas

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the twelve days of Christmas. All the things have to do with the episode "The Fright Before Chrismas"MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**(Danny sings to the tune of the twelve days of Christmas.)**

On the first fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me a monster Christmas tree.

On the second fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me two fighting parents and a monster Christmas tree.

On the third fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the fourth Fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the fifth fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the sixth fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the seventh fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the eighth fright of Christ mas Ghostwriter gave to me eight ghost reindeer, seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the ninth Fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me nine attacking turkeys, eight ghost reindeer, seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the tenth fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me ten angry people, nine attacking turkeys, eight ghost reindeer, seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the eleventh fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me eleven ghosts battling, ten angry people, nine attacking turkeys, eight ghost reindeer, seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

On the twelfth fright of Christmas Ghostwriter gave to me twelve oranges, (Ghostwriter: Aw crud, nothing rhymes with orange.) eleven ghosts battling, ten angry people, nine attacking turkeys, eight ghost reindeer, seven destroyed malls, six broken truces, five giant nutcrackers, four destroyed Bearberts, three destroyed poems, two fighting parents, and a monster Christmas tree.

**Hope you like it. Merry Christmas. . . BEWARE!**


	2. Vlad Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Grandma got run over by a reindeer.**

(Sung by Danny to the tune of Grandma got run over by a reindeer)

Vlad got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Dad, he believes

He'd been glaring at dad too much

And dad begged him not to go

But dad called him Vlady

So he stormed out the door into the snow

When we found him Christmas morning

At the scene of the attack

He had hoof prints on his forehead

And incriminating Claus marks on his back

Vlad got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Dad, he believes

Now were all so proud of dad

He's been takin' this so well

See him in there fighting ghosts,

Eating fudge and playing cards until Vlad gets well.

It's Christmas without Vlady

And I am really glad

And we just can't help but wonder

Will dad be happy or sad?

Vlad got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Dad, he believes

Now the goose is in the air

And its attacking us now

And Vlad is in the hospital

His cat bit his hand

and he said "ow"!

I've warned all my friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a license

To a man who drives a sleigh

And plays with elves

Vlad got run over by a reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa

But as for Dad, he believes!

**Merry Christmas. Hope you like it.**


End file.
